In the most weirdest ways
by Anhara S
Summary: Sasuke necesitaba liberar stress. Tayuya estaba a mano. SasukeXTayuya


Yuuhuuuu! Aqui estoy otra vez, con un loco proyecto que me ilusiona un montón. Siiii, ya sé que deberia andar con Kuro no Shiro o Tan Solo Un Instante pero que quereis que os diga? Necesitaba ideas nuevas y refrescantes. Como esta! Heh heh heh. . .

Vereis lo que estoy intentando hacer no se si saldra adelante (Depende de vosotros) pero no sera por falta de ganas por mi parte. A ver lo que pretendo hacer es una colección de oneshot sobre todo tipo de parejas, trios, cuartetos u orgias, lo que se os venga a la cabeza. Se aceptan todo tipo de orientaciones sexuales Het, Yaoi, Yuri y ABSOLUTAMENTE todo lo que se os ocurra. Vosotros poneis las pautas y yo lo escribo. Solo tengo una regla, no habrá parejas repetidas (Por lo menos de momento) asique no os emocioneis con los SakuSasu y los NaruHina ok?. Por el resto, ya podeis pedir lo que querais. podeis mandarme un PM o reviewarme ;).

Bueno y aqui abró yo la veda con el primero, algo rarito lo reconozco, pero es que siempre he sentido mucha curiosidad por saber que habria ocurrido si los 4 del sonido hubiesen sobrevivido. Aqui el resultado!.

Muchas gracias!!.

* * *

**· · The Power inside · ·**

Eso era una lucha, él lo sabia. Una lucha por la supervivencia. Por ver quien era el mas fuerte. Por ver quien daria su brazo a torcer. Por ver. . . por ver quien era el mejor. Sasuke no sabia porque estaba permitiendo aquel estúpido juego. No es como si no supiese quien era el mejor y el mas fuerte.

Él lo era. _Obviamente_.

Y sin embargo seguia ahí, debajo de ella, dejandola creer que ella tenia la mano ganadora. Que ella era la vencedora y él el _vencido_. Pobre ilusa.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca seria el vencido.

Aun así decidió no contradecirla, y solo contestó con una casi invisible sonrisa a los blancos dientes que intentaban arrancar la piel de su cuello a tiras. Muy fiera y pasionalmente, claro.

A Sasuke le recordó aquel momento al cortejo de apareamiento que las hembras de algunos felinos (Grandes felinos) tenian con sus machos. Tambien le recordó a cierta pelicula porno que Kabuto le habia obligado a ver hace no demasiado tiempo, para _familiarizarle con los terminos._

Hn, eso habia dicho el estúpido bastardo.

Lo que Kabuto no sabia era que el ya estaba bastante familiarizado con los terminos desde hacia algun tiempo. Tayuya se habia encargado de eso. Y se habia encargado muy bien, para que mentir. Igual que seguia haciendo en aquel preciso momento.

No pudo evitar sisear ante el contraste de sus frios dedos contra la piel de su pelvis. La tela del kimono obstaculizaba que sus indagaciones fuesen a mas y Sasuke notó el ligero cosquilleo del rojo pelo de su flequillo acariciar su mejilla, cuando ella resopló con molestia.

Sasuke fue capaz de enarcar una ceja ante la ironia. Todo lo bocazas, charlatana y sumamente agresiva que Tayuya podia ser en público, acababa convirtiendose en silencios llenos de respiraciones forzosas, bufidos de molestia y ruidos de dientes cuando se trataba de sexo.

Mmm, parecia que Tayuya no era capaz de manejar su rápida lengua para mas de una cosa a la vez. Aunque eso no era mucho de extrañar. Despues de todo es algo dificil hablar cuando tienes tu lengua ocupada en la boca de otra persona. _Literalmente._

Sasuke recordaba nitidamente la impresión que habia tenido de Tayuya la primera vez que la habia visto, cuando ella y los otros tres bastardos le habian apaleado a él y a su ego. Recordaba como le habia sorprendido oirla hablar con todos aquellos insultos demasiado grandes para ella. No es que le hubiese importado demasiado, en realidad. Sasuke casi preferia su aplastante y cruel sinceridad a la educada y refinada forma de ver las cosas que tenian kunoichis como Sakura o Hinata. Sasuke apostaria su cabeza a que ambas enrojecerian hasta el nacimiento del pelo si hubiesen oido algunas de las cosas que habian salido de la boca de la pelirroja. Nada refinado y elegante, desde luego. 

Sasuke no habia tratado demasiado con ella en su viaje hacia Oto, y solo antes de caer en coma por las malditas pildoras que Kidomaru le habia dado, pensó en lo bonito que debia parecer su pelo increiblemente rojo sin aquel aparatoso turbante.

Sasuke no volvió a acordarse de aquel absurdo pensamiento hasta mucho despues de haberse instalado en la morada de Orochimaru. Despues de haber dejado atras todo obstaculo, incluidos rubios molestos, pelirrosas lloronas y profesores pervertidos. Despues de haber demostrado que él estaba ahi solo para ganar el suficiente poder para matar a su hermano, y hacer ver a toda persona en un kilometro a la redonda que nadie -_absolutamente nadie_- pasaba por encima de Uchiha Sasuke. Tomó hacer entender esto unos cuantos dias. Igual que tomó hacerle entender a Tayuya que qué la guarra rubia de Suna y su amigo el superdotado la hubiesen roto el brazo izquierdo por tres partes, no significaba que Sasuke fuese a tener compasión por ella.

Si fuese al reves ella tampoco la hubiese tenido.

Pasó asi unos cuantos meses, aprendiendo jutsus con Orochimaru, jugando al ajedrez con Kidomaru, compartiendo misiones con Sakon y manteniendo una sana relación de odio con Tayuya. Las cosas eran imposiblemente sencillas, entonces. Tayuya le insultaba, él la contestaba, Sakon se reia, Kidomaru pedia paz y Jirobou leia alguna estúpida poesia (Quien podia suponer que el gordo aquel fuese un poeta?).

Todo habia sido mas facil así, y Sasuke pensó que nada cambiaria. Hasta aquel dia.

El dia en que, despues de volver de un estúpido entrenamiento con Orochimaru, Tayuya habia proclamado que queria follarle. _Aquí y ahora._

Y Sasuke hubiese replicado que deberia ser él el que la follase si en ese preciso momento ella no se hubiese tirado contra él y empotrado contra la pared, haciendo perder cualquier argumento digno de discutir. Porque al fin y al cabo Tayuya no era la unica incapaz de hacer mas de una cosa a la vez con su lengua.

A este encuentro siguieron muchos mas y Sasuke creció acostumbrado a sus insultos, su sarcastica sonrisa y su mirada de _¿Follamos?_. Acostumbrado a la forma en que su pelo rojo se movia con cada envestida o como apretaba sus labios contra su cuello para no soltar algun debil gritito.

"Hoy pareces algo mas gilipollas de lo normal" la oyó decir cuando se separó de él y se lamió sus propios y maltratados labios, mirandole entre el pelo que se acumulaba en su frente. Sasuke solo la mantuvo la mirada, sin que una sola palabra saliera de su boca y descifrando con increible facilidad el mensaje detras de su agresivo y violento lenguaje.

_- Te encuentras bien?-_

Y Sasuke solo sonrió durante un instante antes de enseñarla verdaderamente quien era el que mandaba, quien era el que tenia el poder, y la fuerza. Porque él, y solo él, podia leer detras de aquella fachada de pelo rojo como el infierno y ojos negros como el carbón. Porque solo él era el vencedor y no el vencido.

Owari.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primero. Reviews por favor, ya sea para criticar, alagar o pedir (Siiii pedir).

Sayonara!


End file.
